Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to digital-to-analog converters (DACs), more specifically to current steering DACs.
Description of Related Art
This description of related art is provided for the purpose of generally presenting a context for the disclosure that follows. Unless indicated otherwise herein, concepts described in this section are not prior art to this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion herein.
Many electronic devices include a transceiver that enables communication of data over a wireless network or link (e.g., peer-to-peer connection). These transceivers often include a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) to implement various signal processing operations, such as complex digital modulation. In some cases, the DAC is implemented as a differential DAC with an output that includes a positive output leg and a negative output leg. During operation, a differential DAC may develop excess current on both legs of the output that degrades DAC performance or other downstream signal processing operations. To address this issue, a compensation circuit is typically implemented to sink this excess current directly from each of the positive and negative legs of the differential DAC output. Attempting to sink this current directly from each of the differential legs, however, can degrade differential noise levels of the DAC and affect transceiver performance.